


Perfect

by 1mperator



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Foreign Exchange Student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1mperator/pseuds/1mperator
Summary: Jon comes back to Indianapolis after an exchange program with a new girlfriend, what he didn't expect was his ex waiting for him...





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic, pray it won't be indefinitely on hiatus...

20th of September, 2016  
Jon

"Why did I even agree to come here?" Jon mumbled as he trekked through the snow on the hiking path by the Humber River near the campsite the class set up." Because you chose to!" Ygritte said cheekily as she pinched his cheeks and Jon, who is still having a long face, started to blush furiously, for there is a running joke that they are a couple.' I know its not true.' Jon thought. It was Jon's second year as a exchange student in Canada, specifically Ontario, and he wanted to join the camp the class organised as an end of year event, only problem is… it is -3 degrees Celsius. Jon was dreaming of the day he would get out of this freezing trail and get into a cabin, which is, uhh the next day according to the date on his watch. Upon seeing this, Jon shrugs." Jon, Ygritte! Go find some firewood, make sure to stay together." Bellowed, or sort of, Tormund, their teacher in charge who is also Ygritte's father. Jon sighed but Ygritte clapped enthusiastic like a 5 year old. As they got further away from the camp, Ygritte ran off, with Jon trailing behind trying to catch up when he heard a scream...

Ygritte

'Why did I do this?' She thought as she held her ankle, which she believes is most likely sprained." What the hell, Ygritte?" Jon said as he walked over." Tormund is going to kill…uhh shit?" "What is it?" "Uhh,I think..." "Spit it out… oh... FOR FUCK SAKES! It's a snowstorm... Quick! Carry me into that cave!" "Can't you go in yourself?" Jon said mortified when he noticed her holding her ankle and understood why and he scooped her up and carried her in, despite hating every single moment of it. They sat in the cave beside each other, Ygritte trying to get closer to him while Jon was doing the exact opposite. Jon gave up and shifted around uncomfortably as Ygritte put her hand around Jon's neck, shooting him a smug look before dozing off.

Jon

Jon stared around the cave, looking for anything he can use to light a fire. He picked up some driftwood from the small river flowing through the cave, and hoped for it to dry as soon as possible as he could feel his cock freezing off. He sat next to the already long asleep Ygritte and slowly and carefully stroked her hair, making sure not to wake her up." You're beautiful..." Jon whispered, and he swore he saw her smile. He got up and started a fire with a zippo he found in one of Ygritte's coat pockets. He curled up next to her and just waited for the storm to die down.

Ygritte

"Jon!" She heard someone shout, Pyp ran into the cave, Grenn calling for Tormund. Jon helped her up and carried her to a snowmobile, where Tormund jumped off." Mr Stark! What do you think you are doing?" He exploded, suddenly overly protective of his daughter." She tripped and fell sir, her ankle was sprained and a storm was coming and so I carried her to shelter..." Jon said, albeit terrified. Tormund nodded and patted him on the back as the group headed back to camp.

28th of November 2016, two months after the incident

Jon

It has been two months since they started dating. Christmas was around the corner in a months time and Jon received a text from Robb.  
' You are cordially invited to who am I kidding, u coming over right?'  
'Ofc.'  
'Thx.'  
'Np.' Jon replied when he felt Ygritte's chin digging into his shoulder, looking at the conversation." Are you bringing me along?" Ygritte said." Of course! What are you going to say to my parents?" Jon said." That you don't know where to put it?" "That is not true!" "You know nothing, Jon Stark. Come on, time for some coffee!" Ygritte said as she put on her favourite plaid shirt and jeans, which is rather stereotypical Canadian clothing but she doesn't care. After some coffee, the couple decided to go and get some Christmas gifts, a Steam code for Titanfall 2 for Bran, a mug for Sansa, a Nerf Rapidstrike for Rickon, a swiss army knife for Robb, a bottle of whiskey for Theon and of course a KWA G36C for Arya to replace her older airsoft AEG. They returned to their apartment with bags and set them down in the living room, when Ygritte asked Jon." What are YOU getting for me?" "It's a secret!" Jon said with a wink, how uncharacteristic of him! It was about 9 a.m, and both of them are dozing off on their bed...

Flashback, 1 year earlier

_"Marg," Jon said, "Yes?" Margaery replied." We need to talk" "Are you sure?" She said." Yes, I'm very sure." "Alright then." "I'm going to Canada for a year as part of an foreign exchange program." Jon said, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes." So this it, huh..." Margaery replied." Yeah... I'll miss you." "Will we get back together after you come back?" "Yes, I promise."_

Jon

The trip from Toronto to Indianapolis was to say, short. After breezing through customs and collecting their baggage, they head to the main entrance, expecting only Robb and Ned, what Jon didn't expect was... Margaery.


End file.
